


Pictures

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the dynamic duo only shows up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take a picture… it’ll last longer” His eyes dart back up to Yamaguchi’s and the boy gives him an impish grin.<br/>He narrows his eyes. Not a bad idea actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit
> 
> me and my creative titles  
> If you see where this is already going ohmy go d don't hatemeandmykinks

Kei stares at Yamaguchi beneath him. They’re both breathing a little raggedly; Kei shifts his hips a little and Yamaguchi lets out a small noise.

His eyes skim appraisingly over the rise and fall of Yamaguchi’s chest, his perky nipples, the lean muscles at his abs, and his standing cock that seems to twitch under the blond’s stare.

“Take a picture… it’ll last longer” His eyes dart back up to Yamaguchi’s and the boy gives him an impish grin.

He narrows his eyes. Not a bad idea actually.

Kei leans over Yamaguchi and reaches for his phone on his desk. He ignores the other boy’s confusion and opens the camera app.

“Smile” He holds the phone in front of his face and takes a picture of the boy in his confusion.

“Wait-what, Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi stammers and red floods his cheeks. He hastily wraps his hands over his chest and covers his crotch as Kei keeps snapping photos.

Yamaguchi is incredibly embarrassed now and the blonde momentarily stops. “It was your idea Tadashi” he says simply.

“Tsukki! I was joking!” Kei hums noncommittally but rocks his hips forward. He likes the way Yamaguchi looks on camera.

“You look good like this though, erotic. Very sexy.” His eyes bore into Yamaguchi’s flustered ones.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

Yamaguchi’s brown eyes looks away and Kei is about to set his phone aside when he feels a squeeze around his hips.

Yamaguchi covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. “It’s…okay” He mumbles through his fingers.

Kei reopens the camera and aims it at Yamaguchi. “C’mon move your hands Tadashi.” The boy shakes his head but the blond can see how his cock stands stiffer, a little redder.

He shallowly thrusts in and out and he sees Yamaguchi’s breath hitch. “Let me see your face…”

His free hand sneaks down and rubs the head of Yamaguchi’s cock with his finger. He sees white beads of precum welling at the tip and smirks. He lowers the camera and snaps a picture of it.

Yamaguchi, watching him through his fingers lets out a small whimper.

Kei leans back more and takes a picture of where he and Yamaguchi is connected and moans when he feels Yamaguchi’s warm walls tighten around him.

The blond momentarily sets the phone down, leans over Yamaguchi and moves his hips harder and deeper but he continues the slow, torturous pace. Yamaguchi allows one hand to clutch the pillow and the other covers his mouth as lets out a string of throaty but muffled swears.

Kei gives him a particularly hard grind and Yamaguchi throws his head back with a cry. The phone is back up and snapping pictures again.

“You look so good like this Tadashi…” He knows he’s grinding down on Yamaguchi’s prostate and the boy positively _wails_. Fuck.

He captures everything on his phone. The way Yamaguchi arches his back and tightens his legs around Kei’s waist. The way he looks directly at the camera with the lewdest expression he could ever manage and fuck, Kei is so in over his head.

It seems like Yamaguchi has suddenly learnt to appreciate the camera because now he’s moaning louder, and keeping his half lidded eyes towards the lens. His gaze is smothering and hazy as he runs his hands down his chest, playing with his nipples and letting out some of the most delicious noises the blonde has ever heard.

“Tsukki… Tsukki _harder_ ” He begs to the lens of the camera and the heat in the blond’s groin coils tighter. He adjusts Yamaguchi’s legs higher on his hips moves much faster. The boy chants Kei’s name and a chorus of ‘yesyesyes’. Yamaguchi reaches his hand down and begins to jerk himself off, little spurts of precum leak from his cock and his other hand is pinching and rolling his nipple.

It’s the sexiest thing Kei has ever seen.

He’s taking picture after picture and he’s interrupted with “Kei…wanna come, wanna come _so bad_ ” Kei can feel his breath leave him.

Yamaguchi moans and then the blond drops his phone and gives the other boy his full attention. He speeds up and groans when Yamaguchi tugs him down and nips the side of his neck and mouths it hotly. He can faintly hear the wet sounds of Yamaguchi’s hand pumping his cock below him. “Tadashi…” Kei brings their lips together and they share a sloppy wet kiss while his hand goes down to Yamaguchi’s slick cock and takes over.

He rubs his thumb on the underside, the way Yamaguchi loves and the blond can’t bring himself to feel bad with how Yamaguchi seems to be falling apart. Their kiss is filthy and wet, there’s too much saliva and tongue and Kei can’t fucking tell which noises are his anymore but he could care less.

Yamaguchi breaks the kiss and throws his head back, letting out a broken cry of Kei’s name and streams of pearly white coat his and the blond’s chest.

Kei drinks in his sounds and drives into Yamaguchi once, twice more till he’s coming too, his hips stutter and he groans into the boy’s neck..

He slumps on Yamaguchi’s body and ignores the gross feeling of sticky come between them. They stay quiet and let the sound of their panting taper off to regular breathing.

“Tsukki, you’re so embarrassing” Yamaguchi murmurs. The blond feels hands stroke up and down his back lazily drawing nonsensical patterns. Kei lifts himself up shakily and pulls out, Yamaguchi lets out a soft mewl and the blond doesn’t miss how the pink hole clenches around the emptiness.

Kei grabs his phone and brings it back. “More?” Yamaguchi whines.

“I didn’t get a picture of you coming, this makes up for it.” He takes a focused picture of Yamaguchi’s debauched body. The camera captures the way Yamaguchi’s hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, how his lips are red and bruised, the cooling semen splattered over his chest, and his spent cock resting on his abdomen. Kei has to take at least four photos of this.

Next, he dips two fingers back into the entrance and spreads his fingers apart the best he can, trying to capture the inner pink walls. Yamaguchi watches silently and with a light air of amusement.

“How about I do this?” the freckled limbs move sluggishly but manages to shoo Tsukishima’s hand away. He spreads his cheeks apart with one hand and the other dip in and come out wet with come and lube. Kei almost forgets to take the picture.

They take several more photos, Yamaguchi playing with the cum on his chest, Kei licking it off, them kissing, and a classic peace sign and grumpy frown. They do this until Yamaguchi is too tired and asks for a bath.

After a good cleaning and replacing the sheets, they lay in bed under the covers. They swipe through the photos together.

“You could be a porn star” He comments on a picture of Yamaguchi heatedly staring at the camera, tweaking his nipple with one hand and the other jerking himself off.

“Tsukki!”

“I’m just saying. You have such a perverted turn on, Yamaguchi.”

“Don’t act like I’m the only one. You’re the _real_ pervert” Yamaguchi mumbles with a small pout. “You’re the one who pulled out his camera didn’t you? Even after I said it was a joke! And you started taking so many pictures! ...That’s a pre-tty dirty hobby you got there, Tsukki.” He snickers.

The blond actively ignores the blush that fills on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I’m going to set one of these photos as my wallpaper.”

“Eh? W-wait what, Tsukki are you serio-Tsukki!! Turn around, I’m trying to talk, are you serious?! Stop laughing! Tsukki!”

* * *

 “I wonder why Tsukishima is always on his phone” Hinata whispers conspicuously during a break in practice. Kageyama squints at their fellow first year but shrugs. Yamaguchi comes over with their drinks and looks at the screen before blooming a bright red. They talk but it’s too far for Hinata and Kageyama to hear.

Tsukishima puts his phone down and pulls Yamaguchi to the exit.

Hinata is instantly bounding towards the phone and Kageyama hisses a ‘What the hell are you doing?!’

The orange haired decoy ignores him and presses the home button, eager to figure out why the tall middle blocker had been so preoccupied by it as of late. The lock screen pops up and Hinata turns white faster than that one time Kageyama sprayed him with his milk because he was laughing.

He puts it back (nearly dropping it with how bad he was shaking) and he madly dashes back to Kageyama. The raven looks at him. “Hey dumbass what-”

“Nothing is sacred anymore.” Hinata mutters with wide spooked eyes. “Idiot what the hell does that even mea-”

Hinata yanks Kageyama down and looks him in the eye with all seriousness and desperation. “Nothing. Is. Sacred.” He whispers with tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata I'm so sorry SaveHinata2k14
> 
> In all seriousness and slightly off topic, be careful with nudes and who you send them to and who can see them and make sure you ALWAYS have consent and your partner is totally ok with that type of stuff UWU Also, dO NOT SET THEM AS YOUR WALLPAPER OR LOCK SCREEN WHATEVER, THAT IS A BAD IDEA, THOROUGHLY BAD IDEA don't be an actual dumb fuck like Tsukki ok like damn, boy got no chill


End file.
